


Temptation Personified

by angelus2hot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: First dates should be planned out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Temptation Personified  
>  **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** August Booth/Emma Swan  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 181  
>  **Summary:** First dates should be planned out.  
>  **A/N:** written for klutzy_girl for fandom stocking

The motorcycle purred as he brought it to a stop beside her. “Hop on.” He nodded behind him.

“Why?” 

August couldn’t help but smile at her wary expression. “Don’t you trust me?” 

“About as far as I could throw you.” Her answering grin took the sting out of her words.

“You wound me, my lady.” August clutched his heart for emphasis. “Come on. Live dangerously.” His smile grew wicked as he held out his hand and waited for her to take it.

She couldn’t stop herself from being curious but it was the look on his face that made her take a step closer and put her hand in his. He was temptation personified. 

“You know it’s normal for a guy to make plans when he asks a girl out on a first date not just pull up beside her exuding temptation and assume she’ll go with him.”

Laughter surrounded her as she sat down behind him and slid her hands around his waist.

“Trust me, Emma. I have a plan.” The engine roared to life. “You’re going to love it.”


End file.
